Voltron
by TriK
Summary: This is my version of voltron! ****CH. 6 UP NOW**** PLease R/R! I wanna here your thoughts!
1. Survivors

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters from the voltron series, but the plot and new characters are mine. 

Author's Note:  I haven't seen the series in a long time but I just kinda got the urge to write about it.  This is fic re-writes the whole voltron story... so I guess that makes it a type of alternate universe fic.  Anyway, I tried to write the characters as well as possible, as well as give them all significant roles.  Sorry, but I am really bad at the whole accent thing... so Sven fans... please bear with me.  I also wasn't sure of any last names, so I just made them up.  Anyway, hope ya like it!  Please leave me a review! :) 

~Luxx

Chapter 1: Survivors

Lance Brander's eyes opened to a wall of thick smoke.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a horrible crash.  Then he remembered he wasn't even piloting.  Lance's instincts suddenly kicked in and he reached for the escape hatch to his crash pod.  With a swift kick to the metal slab of a door he quickly stumbled out of the pod.  One fast glance around showed he wasn't even in the ship anymore, in fact the only part of the ship perceptible was the cockpit... about a mile away.  Thoughts of a particular friend's safety rushed upon him.  Keith... Keith was flying the ship.  Memory's flashed by faster then he could catch... the strange readings... the data lines shutting down... the flames.  It took all of Lance's energy to take only a few steps, but the sudden rush of pain quickly sent him straight into the dirt and then everything went black.   

***

A moan broke between Sven Vin Hals lips.  "Veels vike I vas hit vy a train" he grumbled to himself as he fumbled for his release lever, "A very BIG train".  Standing and taking a look around left Sven in awe.  He couldn't under stand what had happened, last thing he remembered was Keith screaming for him to get the others and himself into the escape pods, but how that led to them crash-landing on a wasteland made know sense to him... especially when the charts showed there wasn't a planet around for light-years.  Forcing the confusing thoughts out of his already aching head, Sven stood and began towards what was left of the cockpit only a few feet away.  

Pushing aside the protective exterior engulfing the pilot's chair, Sven came face to face with his friend Keith Sintran.  Having no med-scanner, Sven was forced to check Keith's vitals the old fashion way.  "Keit," Sven coaxed, "Come von friend, vur pulse says vur alive so vake up already."  Sighing, Sven resorted to lifting and dragging Keith outside the wreck.  It wasn't until he had managed to get Keith leaned up against the remaining shell of the ship that he finally woke up.

Cracking one eye open Keith looked around, let out a throaty groan, and then leaned his head of black hair back against the ship with a thud.  "If Galaxy Garrison even thinks about making me pay for this, they've got another thing coming."  He said, referring to the wrecked ship.  Hearing Sven chuckle caused him to open his eyes and start doing the 'captain thing'.  "Damage report?" He asked to Sven, clearly pointless, but procedure nonetheless.

Sven stood and arched his back as he glanced around.  "I'd say vits vabout vas bad vas vit can get."  He mused.  Looking down at his superior and friend he added, "I von't see vee vother pods though" 

Keith quickly jumped to his feet, steadying himself with one hand against the ship.  Keith's eyes peered into the horizon, willing as hard as he could for the blinding sun to move its impenetrable glare aside.  "I think...", Keith started, still a bit shaky, "I think I see some wreckage down there.  I'll check it out, but I need you to scale up that rock and get a better look.  We've got 18 more pods to find and we're not resting until we recover every one."  He barked his orders, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Vill do", Sven complied.  Quickly he dug to walk-talkies out of the cockpit and as soon as they each held one, they were off.  Sven watched his commander half-run, half-limp into the sunlight.  Sven knew what Keith was thinking... no... willing.  He knew that Keith was praying with all his might that he would find his friend alive and well, but Sven knew the reality was that, seeing is how over half the ship was nowhere to be seen, his friend was probably gone.  Taking in a deep breath Sven began to scale the large rock before him, silently thanking whatever man had invented the healing boosters he had been given from GG (Galaxy Garrison) before they left.

***

The sun was murderous, making Keith's search all the more difficult.  Keith had already found one pod, and he now clenched the pod's carrier's dog tags in his fist.  Charles L. Marcos, Casualty Number 1.  Keith had to shake his head to get the image of the man's mangled body out of his head.  Charles' pod must have mal-functioned, and so instead of protecting his body from the impact as it should have, his body was tossed about until it was crushed.  Keith began reciting a 'Hail Mary' to himself as he continued his search.  The prayer, however, was silenced after only one verse as Keith's eyes fell upon the unmistakable body of a brown haired man collapsed on the rocky dirt.  "Lance..." he murmured as he quickly dropped to his knees at this friend's side and began checking his body... hoping against hope that it wasn't a corpse. 

***

It took a lot to bring Hunk Quin to tears.  He was one of those big and burly type of guys.  But seeing an endless line of escape pods, most with bloody bodies half hanging out, well... that did it.  One pod Hunk had peeked in contained two men, one older and one younger.  A glance at their Dog tags showed them to be father and son.  Their cramming into one pod together was probably what brought on their deaths.  The pod looked as if a wedge had smashed into it, slicing through both unsuspecting bodies.  Hunk only could hope that there were survivors out there somewhere, because sadly... the scientific odds of there being any just weren't good enough to count on.  

Then, thankfully he saw someone, it didn't matter who, just a living, breathing, and hell...even walking person.  "Hey!" He called as he rushed his large body towards the man in the distance.  

Sven looked up to see a figure coming faster then he thought something that size could go and an overjoyed smile took over his face.  "Vover here friend!"  As the man came to an exasperated stop Sven took the opportunity to check him over, having retrieved a med-scanner from a crashed pod, this only took a moment.  "You var quite lucky friend," Sven informed the man, "No broken bones vor vinternal bleeding."  He added.  "I vam Sven Vin Hals, Lieutenant and co-pilot vof vis craft." Sven held out his hand.

"Hunk Quin" Hunk bellowed happily, avoiding the hand completely and placing Sven in a great bear hug.  "Now what the hell happened up there man?" Hunk asked after releasing his new friend. 

"I von't know.  The last ving I remember vis all the communications shutting vown, and ven boom."  Sven paused, "The captain, hopefully, vill be able to fill vus vin more soon." He added.

"The Captains alive?  Great!  Where are all the other survivors?" Hunk asked with new hope.

"Vorry to vay, but vas far vas I know, vits just vus three." Sven reported sadly.

The light in Hunk's eyes diminished quickly, but only to be replaced with a look pf determination.  "Well, if that's the way it is, then that just means we gotta keep on looking.  Now if you've gotten this far, and I stopped about 6 pods back, then that means there are six possible survivors just waiting for us to rescue them", Hunk bellowed.  Hunk clamped a strong hang on Sven's shoulder and turned the man towards the remaining pods, "Lets go." 

***

"Alright Lance, time to wake up.  This isn't funny." Keith had found his friend a few minutes ago with a large piece of jagged metal sticking out of his chest.  Keith had since pulled it out and bandaged the wound as best he could, yet Lance still hadn't awakened.  "Come on!" Keith practically screamed, giving his friend a violent shake, but to no avail.  With his emotions running on such a high level, Keith never even heard the bruised boy saunter up behind him.

"Let me try" the boy spoke, startling Keith into bringing a gun an inch from his face.  "Hey!" the boy cried defensively, "do you want help or not?!" he cried.

Keith felt like his head was going to explode, not to mention that he wasn't even thinking anything through.  All this added up to giving the boy only a grunt of a reply and scrambling out of the way.  Watching the boy poke and feel around his friend's neck finally prompted questions.  "What are you doing boy?"  He asked, not intending to sound as rude as he probably did, but hey, he was under quite a bit of stress.  "The wound is in his chest." He added, almost stupidly.

"I may be only a boy", the boy replied, "but I am also a genius."  He paused as he found what he'd needed.  "Hand me the hyper spray", he ordered, motioning to the injection device in Keith's satchel.  Keith handed to him without question.  The boy quickly pressed the device to Lance's neck and as soon as the liquid inside was injected a gasp escaped Lance's throat.  

"Thanks" Lance managed to get out in-between a spasm of coughs.  As soon as he tried, to sit up however, he cried out in pain and slammed back down. "Okay...Ow." Lance grunted out, almost comically.

"You got skewered by a metal shard, probably broke a few ribs too." Keith stated matter-of-factly.  "Uhh..." Keith began to introduce Lance's savior, "Sorry, who are you?" He asked.

"Pidge.  Pidgemian Graltof to be exact." Pidge answered proudly.  

Keith smiled, "Pidge here saved you neck." He stated glancing from Lance to Pidge.

"A kid?" Lance questioned, "You let a kid operate on me?" Lance asked Keith shockingly.

"Hey!  First of all, I am 13 years old thank you." Pidge started angrily, but getting only a so-what look in return from Lance, "and second of all, I'v already been to collage and I can guarentee you my IQ is at least three times that of yours" He shot at Lance.  "Besides, I didn't even operate, all you needed was some hyper spray," Pidge added and then pointed to Keith, "He's the one that operated."

Lance's side was screaming as he tried to stand, "Okay, okay." Lance surrendered putting his hands up slowly. "Just calm down man." After seeing a satisfied look on Pidge's face, Lance turned to Keith.  "How many survivors?" Lance almost didn't want to hear the answer to his own question.

"So far, just us three and Sven, as far as I know." Keith hung his head.  "But there still might be more pods down there to checkout," Keith motioned in the direction Pidge had come from, a hopeful expression on his face.

Pidge held out three dog tags to the Commander.  "There were only three pods," Pidge breathed, "all dead." He added in a tone just barely above a whisper. 

Keith's hand gripped the young boys shoulder supportively before retrieving his walky-talky from his satchel. "Sven?" Keith spoke into the small device.  "Tell me good news."

There was a few seconds of static before Sven's voice broke through.  "I'v recovered vone survivor sire.  Vere vis noone velse left."  He reported sadly.

Keith could hear Lance murmur an 'Our Father' and Pidge gasp at the news.  "I have two survivors, one possibly in need of medical attention.  Rendezvous at the cockpit crash area in 5."  He ordered curtly, then turned the device off to save power before Sven even had time to answer.  Keith looked at the two friends before him and took a deep breath.  "5 survivors..." Keith started, "5 out of 20.  We have to figure out what happened.  This shouldn't have been like this.  I don't understand how we even crashed." Keith spoke, half to himself.  Shaking his head, Keith hooked an arm around Lance for support, and the three began to head back to the site.  No one knew what planet they were on, or what had happened, all anyone knew was that 15 of their friends had died that day.  The 15 bodies were buried that night, a prayer said for each.  The dog tags were placed in a small fire safe box and buried as well.  The 5 men spent the night in a makeshift tent from ship debris, and each went to sleep praying for everything to have been a dream.  Yet, all 5 knew that it wasn't.  They all knew they were the only ones left, the survivors.


	2. Readying the Warriors

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters from the voltron series, but the plot and new characters are mine.

                   ~Luxx

Chapter 2: Readying the Warriors 

_            Journal Entry 0082: _

                        I don't like to think about our lost friends.  It only makes it hurt more.  So far tonight I've only gotten an hour of sleep, and it's already about 4:00.  The others aren't fairing much better, especially Keith.  He's been up all night, fiddling away with the cockpit computer…the broken and scattered out in 5 piles cockpit computer.  I don't think he even knows where we are.  Whatever this planet is, it doesn't look like its very good at sustaining life.  I haven't seen one living thing.  Seriously.  Not even a bug or something.  Thank God for crashing the food pack still in tact.  

                        I don't know what I should be doing.  My hands are antsy, like I should be helping the situation somehow. Everyone else seems to be doing something, well… except Lance.  Not that he has a choice though.  The crash worked his injuries pretty bad; it'll be a while before he's up to his norm.  Sven, being our resident medic, has been tending to his wounds.  Hunk took the initiative and built up a stronger shelter from metal debris, he's asleep now though. 

                        This mission was a terrible failure.  I really cant understand how any of this all happened.  I know that deep in my heart though; I feel a sting of thankfulness.  After all, our ship was intended for warfare.  All 20 beings on board were soldiers, getting ready to enter a bloody war and probably readying for death.  I don't know if I should feel thankful that we didn't make it our not.  One thing is for sure… now I just feel guilty.

                                                                                                Pidgemian Graltof

            "Hey Pidge," Keith called from his cramped spot in the cockpit, "You any good with motherboards?" He practically begged, holding up a few pieces of wire for emphasis. 

            Pidge just smiled and stood, "I'm the master." He beamed.  Pidge tucked his small journal away with his other sparse belongings before jumping up to help Keith.  

***

            First light's rays of pink and gold soon broke the desert horizon.  One might have thought it an astonishing spectacle, if not for the fact that the heat it brought forth could boil your skin.  Sven stood and shielded the light with his hand.  "Vonderful," he murmured, "Virst a night vof viter cold, and now vis."  He added as he rolled up his sleeves.

            "I hear ya," Lance agreed as he himself re-arranged his flight suit. He ended up leaving the top half of the baggy suit unzipped and hanging at his sides, while keeping a light, white tank shirt on instead of the regulation turtleneck.  "Much better." He sighed in relief.  Glancing over Lance could see Keith and Pidge working diligently on something mechanical, Hunk still sleeping soundly, and then Sven… coming towards him with a large needle.  "Oh hell no!" Lance tried as he jumped away from him, gritting his teeth to hide the pain.

            "Hey," Sven began, "Vits just a veedle!" He cried. "Ve a man vabout it!" He added as he again tried to approach the edgy lieutenant.

            "I'm tellin' you right now Sven", Lance warned, "If you even think of taking another step then you'd better be ready to lose an arm." Lance realized he was backed into a wall and a bit of panic crept into his eyes.

            "Lance," Sven spoke to him like he was a small child, "Since you weren't piloting, you never got a healing booster.  If you don't take this you'll only take longer to heal and be in even more pain," he reasoned.  He watched a look of submission flash over Lances face and Sven began to approach him.  Then, suddenly Keith screamed over to them.

            "Yes!  We got the main computer running!" Keith cried happily as he leaped up and motioned for everyone to gather around.

            "Coming!" Lance practically screamed as he swiftly ducked around Sven and ran to Keith, an ear-to-ear grin splitting on his face.  "What's up Cap?"  He asked once he reached them, while at the same time trying to avoid looking at Sven's fumed face. 

            Keith took one look at Lance's edited uniform and then shook his head in dismay.  'You'd think he could follow a rule as simple as uniform…but no, not Lance,' Keith thought to himself.  Lance just smiled to himself, knowing exactly why his friend was exasperated.  "The computer's got a record of the last few moments before the crash, hopefully it'll help us figure out where we are and how to get out of here."  Keith spoke, getting back to business.

            "What about the communication system?  Any luck with that?"  Hunk sleepily asked as he walked over, one hand scratching the back of his head.  "I mean, if we can just get a hold of GG then they'll just send out a rescue for us, right?" he added looking to Keith. 

            "Not a chance Hunk," Pidge answered for Keith as he emerged from a tangle of wires.  The tiny boys brown hair was even wilder then usual as he emerged in his grease stained uniform.  "Wherever we are, it's way out of signal reach.  I've tried everything, but it's like there aren't even any satellites up there to catch the signal." He shrugged, a perplexed look on his face.

            "Some genius you are." Lance poked at Pidge, a cocky expression on his face.  Pidge looked as if he was going to jump at Lance, but then a smirk spread out on his face as pointed to behind Lance, just as Sven grabbed his arm and injected the needed drugs.  "Ack!" Lance cried out, his eyes shooting daggers at Sven and murmuring a few choice curses under his breath.  

Sven just smiled at his friend, a look of immense satisfaction on his face, Pidge's as well.  Finally turning back to Keith, "So vets see vat movie Keit." He spoke as Keith set the cracked monitor up. 

A shaky image appeared in a matter of seconds.  It started off with Sven and Keith doing the usual 'pilot thing', but then a shower of lights flashed in front of the ship for only a second.  After that they could see the alarms sounding off, Keith ordering everyone to the crash pods, and then came the fire.  The flames were huge, so huge that it seemed that the ship should have exploded right there in space, yet no one was exactly complaining that it didn't.  Then something strange happened, not that everything else in the video wasn't strange as well, but this was really bizarre.  Right in front of the ship, the atmosphere itself started swirling, dragging the ship into a whirlpool of stars and rivets.  Keith's video form was tossed in the chair and a quick knock on the head rendered him unconscious as the ship was pulled into nothingness.  Static subsequently packed the screen.

Pidge was the first to speak, "A trapoidal!" he cried, jumping and howling in the air in excitement.  Four stupefied heads turned to face him.

"Say again?" Lance prompted, halfway worrying that the kid had lost his marbles completely.

Settling himself down, Pidge took a deep breath and prepared to explain.  "A trapoidal.  It's an extremely rare space abnormality which brings together the masses of all surrounding things in a mile radius and warps them into oblivion."  He explained, but then quickly picked back up again before anyone could get a word in.  "Yet, oblivion means void, but a void we are not."  The boy began to pace, speaking all his thoughts allowed.  "Oblivion can also be the forgotten, but forgotten what.  I remember all my past, so it must be elsewhere that things are forgotten.  Perhaps all those stars that got sucked in as well have been forgotten; perhaps we are the forgotten as well.  Yet that doesn't seem to add up.  It isn't as if we are just masses floating around, were on an actual world.  Maybe the masses created it."  Pidge finally stopped burning a hole into the ground with his pacing and then snapped his fingers.  "It's a reversal.  We've gone backwards!" He cried finally turning to his friends, hands out and mouth open, waiting for their answers.

Lance just shook his head, held his hands up to surrender and said, "Don't look at me kid.  You lost me back at the space abnormality thing."  Sven and Hunk quickly seconded Lance's justification.

Only Keith proved useful.  "So…" he began, a bit unsure. "Your saying we've gone back?  Like, back in time?" Keith asked, one hand scratching his head.

"That's my hypothesis." Pidge admitted.  "It's the only explanation I can come up with.  It explains so much.  Like, why cant track any satellites?  Because there aren't any.  Why is the sun so bright?  Because there aren't any solar shields up yet.  And how about…" Pidge was cut short.

"We get the point little buddy," Hunk spoke, "But how do we undo this?  I mean, there's got to be a way out of here.  Right?"  Hunk pleaded.

"That all depends on how far we went back." Lance answered for Pidge, receiving a shocked expression for his trouble.  Lance leaned up more before continuing, "Think of it this way," he began to Hunk, "If we see some cavemen runnin' around, then we're screwed.  But if we were to see things that at least resemble technology, then we've got a chance."  

"Oh" Hunk sighed, "Well… shouldn't we start looking for inhabitants then Captain?" He prompted to Keith.

"My thoughts exactly" Keith agreed.  "Hunk, you and Sven salvage whatever medical and food supplies left from the crash and pack it up.  Pidge, you and me are going to go salvage as many weapons as we can.  And Lance, see if you can get anything useful from the cockpit and what we cant use I want destroyed."  Keith ordered.  "Everyone got it?" His question received a small chorus of grunts and then everyone was off.

It took a little over an hour for everyone to complete their tasks, but the end result was still pretty pitiful.  They held in their possession something barely resembling a first aid kit, about 12 MREs (Meals Ready to Eat), one sharp shooter laser rife, one set of technologically advanced boxing gloves, 6 standard laser hand guns, 2 smoke grenades, and, as for technology wise, just 5 small direct communicators.  Weapons went out to the person who excelled in them best.  The large Hunk turned out, surprisingly, to be an excellent sniper, hence he received the rifle.  Lance seized up the boxing gloves as soon as he saw them; after all, he was the resident street fighter.  Despite their name, the gloves looked quite different from average boxer's gloves.  They were thin with metal lining under strong leather, and were mechanically wired to increase a strike two-fold.  If one wasn't accustomed to the ways of fighting, gloves like that could bring about that someone's doom.  Being the most inferior, physically, Pidge received the grenades.  The small laser hand guns were handed out as one to Lance, one to Pidge, and two to both Keith and Sven.  Hunk felt content to simply hold onto his proud rifle.  With the weapons now in the happy hands of new owners, the team now set off through the wasteland with the setting sun at their backs.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters.

Chapter 3: A New War

"Say Hunk" Lance spoke to the heated man at his side, " You think if we taped his mouth shut, Keith would get mad?" He asked jokingly, referring to Pidge, who had turned into a cross somewhere between an incredibly boring science teacher, and a jubilant 10-year old.  The whole 'educating us about the trapoidal thing' was great and all, but a man can only take so much. 

            "I think our leader here would be upset if I forgot to say my 'please and thank-yous'" Hunk joked with his friend.  They group had hiked from the scorching desert and were now in a seemingly endless forest.  The trees reached further then the eyes could see, but at least they blocked out the blinding sun.  The heat, however, only got worse as the trudged through the mini-rainforest. 

            Lance smiled, "I hear that." He conceded.  Lance didn't bother turning around as Sven came up behind him, but one look showed what was to be said was meant for only his ears.  "Hey Hunk, I gotta rest" Lance motioned to his side in mock-pain, "I'll catch up with you in a sec." 

            "Fine," Hunk shrugged, "But I wouldn't fall back to far if I was you." He added casually as he hurriedly trotted up to Keith and Pidge and began chatting. 

            "This forest vas eyes, vy friend" Sven warned as he came up along-side Lance.  "I know vou have voticed." He added, as more of a statement then an observation.  Lance only nodded and the two sped up to catch up with Keith, Pidge, and Hunk.  Keith gave Sven and Lance a side glance as he watched them take opposite sides and unsheathe their weapons.  Keith un-holstered his laser guns as he saw this and moved out in front of Hunk and Pidge.  Keith, Lance, and Sven were so used to fighting with each other that the three managed to fall into a protective triangle formation around the two lesser soldiers in impending-ness of an attack.  Hunk and Pidge seemed oblivious, that is until the laser fire broke out. 

            A sea of forms suddenly surged around the small group.  They were all at least 6 feet tall and seemed to possess a great deal of strength.  Gasping as a beam singed passed his head, Keith began trying to find the leader of the group.  'Get the leader and they'll back down… just like colonies' Keith hoped to himself as yet another beam barely missed him.  Glancing back the commander watched Sven and Pidge work together to deliver a few mighty blows to one of the attackers, he then watched a stunned Lance fall to the ground as Hunk took out his attacker in a single distant shot, and then he saw what he was really searching for.  The leader stood at, at least, 7 foot, with inhumanly brawny and muscled stance to go with it.  Keith could on the monster's left arm was no arm at all, but a cannon, which was currently pointed directly at his head.  

            "You are now a prisoner of Planet Doom" Came a sharp and grindy voice, and then everything went black.

***

            "Hey fearless leader" Hunk shook Keith's still form. "I think you outta' wake up now." He all but whispered.  Hunk gazed around the cell the team was locked in.  The room was built of slick, hard, and cold concrete.  It contained only two exits, the first being the door… which presently was just a doorway shaped hole in the black concrete with greenish-colored laser beams running across it.  The second possible exit was a single tiny window with three metal bars barring across it… only catch was that this window was about 20 feet up; so as far as Hunk could see, they were all pretty screwed.  Pidge was currently scaling along the walls; looking for a nook he could get a foothold in to climb up towards the window with, although the smooth fortifications had provided no avail so far.  Sven sat by the door of the cell, watching the single guard outside as a hawk would a small rabbit, waiting for a time to strike.  Lance was fixed in the far right corner rubbing his slit and cracked knuckles from the fight.  The team had been lucky in that their attackers only seized their guns from them, leaving them still with their smoke bombs and boxer's gloves in tow.  Hunk rubbed his burned arm and looked down at Keith, "Don't suppose you have a brilliant plan or anything thing like that, do ya?" Hunk asked the unconscious form, "Nah, didn't think so," He added with a sigh towards his solitary conversation. 

            "Vomeone vis voming" Sven warned from his spot as he stood and backed into a corner, Pidge following suit.  It's much easier to pull off an escape when your captures think you are afraid, and getting up in a soldier's face was a definite way to hitch that façade.

            The man who entered the room was General Mantra, the same man who had taken out Keith earlier.  He was dressed in a body armor suit and a flowing red sash cape, somewhat of a majestic glow of self-pride around him.  "So… spacemen… why have you attempted invasion of Planet Doom?" The general spat at the crippled soldiers.  No one said a word as the General's icy gaze passed over each of them individually, pausing at Keith to smile.  "If this is supposed to be a commander, then your world must be very pitiful," He mused over Keith's form, before promptly kicking him in the side.  It took all of Hunk's will-power not to jump all over the General as he heard Keith gasp, Sven had to hold Pidge down, but Lance, having pretty much no impulse control as it is, took the opportunity to lunge at the commander, dragging the huge form away from Keith.  General Mantra took one took at Lance's pitiful size and bellowed a huge laugh, then in one great swing, centered directly on Lance's wounded side, sent him slamming into the concrete wall.  As the General then walked out of the cell he gave his orders, "They are all to be executed tomorrow at dawn." He sneered.

            "Asshole…" Lance spat at the General's disappearing form as he struggled to stand with help from Sven.  Keith stirred at Hunk's side, the hit having jarred him awake.

            "I second that." The commander agreed groggily.  "So, any one got a plan on how to get out of here?" he asked as he stood and took in their bleak situation.

            "Actually…" Pidge piped up, "I think I've got an idea… maybe a plan".  Pidge quickly told them the details as the cogs turned in his little head.  The plan was thin… if that.  They were all going to have to work together for it to fly straight.  The scheme was for Lance to, hopefully, juice up his gloves enough to punch a whole directly through the wall, the guard would then open the door to check out the disturbance and Sven would set off a smoke bomb.  But since the beams only parted long enough for a single being to pass through, there would only be enough time for one or two of the team to escape.  Pidge and Keith had been chosen to make the dive.  Hopefully with a genius and their Commander on the outside, the team would have some hope of rescue.  So yeah… it was thin; but a plans a plan. 

            'This is really gonna hurt' Lance thought to himself as he faced the wall.  Glancing back at the others, he took a deep breathe, raised his arm, and slammed it through the brick, letting the sound of breaking bones and curses fill the room.  The next phase of the plan sped by.  Before the guard got through that door, thick smoke filled the room and the outside corridor.  Keith and Pidge slipped out, using the black fog as their only cover as they lost themselves from the group of guards running towards the cell they had just vacated.

            "Ok…" Keith whispered as he gasped for air, "Now what?" he asked his companion. 

            "Hey, I did my job." Pidge said defensively, "I got us out, now you get them out." He added crossing his arms as he stood before the leaning over commander.

            "Great… just great…" Keith heaved as he Pidge by the shoulder and pulled him down the hallway.  "What time is it?" Keith asked after they rounded out yet another corridor.  

            "What?" Pidge asked confused.

            "The time?" Keith looked at Pidge, "How long till dawn?" He elaborated for his friend.

            "An hour… a minute…?"  Pidge mocked, "Do you really expect me to know how time works when we've gone back in time and crashed landed on an alien planet?"  He asked exasperated.  "I'm not _that_ brilliant!". 

            "Great…" Keith began, but the sound of footsteps quickly prompted him and Pidge to dive into the nearest room.  The room was, or seemed to be, a throne room… seeing is how a gigantic throne sat in the middle of the room.  That was surrounded by many other smaller thrones, but what really caught Keith's eyes was the frail and dirtied girl shackled to the monstrous main throne.  "Hey…" Keith whispered to the tiny figure as he approached her, Pidge standing guard by the door.  Keith slowly reached out to reassure the girl and she finally looked up at him.  Two of the most beautiful ice blue eyes ever created were staring at him from behind a mess a matted blonde hair with a look of pure terror.  The girl promptly squealed and kicked away at him.  "Calm down!  Your going to call the guards!" he begged her shakily.  "I'm not going to hurt you.  Just relax."  He reassured her as he cautiously went to work on releasing her from her chains.  "There… see?  Told you I wasn't going to hurt you." Keith cooed to the girl as the chains clattered to the floor.

            "Thank-you" the girl managed after a moment with a small smile.  "Who are you?"  She prompted after noticing Keith and Pidge's strange ways.  

            "I'm Keith, and that's Pidge" he spoke as Pidge gave her a happy nod.  "We and out three other friends crash-landed here yesterday, and today we were captured by some General and dragged in here" he explained, trying his best not to confuse her.  "And you are?" he prompted.

            A visible look of pride came over the girl as she spoke, "I am Princess Allura of Arus.  I was imprisoned here after my planet was captured by Zarkon's forces." She explained regally as she stood.

            "What's a Zarkon?" Pidge pressed from his post at the door, intrigued.

            "He's the horrible and evil King of this planet.  He lives here, but conquers and destroys the other planets all over the galaxy." She explained slowly, as if it was common knowledge.

            "Oh…" Was all Pidge said before turning to Keith. "Keith, we've got to get moving."  Pidge glanced to Allura. "Princess, how long till dawn?" He asked.

            "When the claw matches the sun," she explained motioning to a large Doom-style clock hanging in the throne, who's claw was just about a centimeter from overlapping a sun.  "Why?"    

            "Princess," Keith started respectively, suddenly nervous, "When we escaped our cell we left our friends.  The General said that we were all going to be executed at dawn.  Now I need you to tell me where these executions take place and how to get off this rock, and I need you to do it while we run." Keith explained before grabbing Allura's hand and running out of the room after Pidge. 

            "There!" Allura called out as they raced past a window.  Through the window was what seemed like a courtyard, with a pit behind it. "They will shoot your friends there and then their bodies will go in the pit." She explained.  "Here they come now…" she breathed as she watched her new friends eyes widen.

            "We need to get down there!" Pidge cried as he watched Hunk resisting his shackles.  

            "I know! I know!" Keith cried in frustration.  "Princess, are there any ships we can commandeer?" He asked, his brain spinning. 

            "Yes…Yes!" She exclaimed. "On the loading bay there will be unmanned ships since all will be watching the execution.  If you can fly it, we can take it and escape with your friends to my planet." She explained.  

            "Then let's do it." Keith agreed, hurriedly heading down to the loading bay.  "Pidge, get down there and stall that execution!  I'll pick you all up in a ship in 5.  Be ready!" he ordered as Pidge headed off towards the courtyard.

            The loading bay was filed with ships, all unmanned, so Keith quickly chose the one that seemed the most useful…the one with the biggest guns.  Once settled Allura finally took in the fact of what was going on.  "Can you fly this thing?" She asked hesitantly.  

            "Well… no, but I guess I'm going to learn." Keith answered, as a he pushed a blinking button.  Twin cannons suddenly fired blasts, blowing a whole in the loading bay's wall.  "Guess we wont have to find a door…" Keith joked nervously.  Allura fastened her seatbelt.

            Pidge's resources were beginning to get depleted.  He had plunged into the courtyard and taken out the two sentries guarding his friends, and now they were all pinned behind some column with almost no power left in their weapons.  Then hope arrived.  Keith provided cover fire as he landed the hijacked ship and let his friends rush aboard, and in less then two minutes they were speeding away from Planet Doom.

            "So…how'd we get a Princess?" Lance asked as he leaned in the co-pilot seat beside Keith, now several miles from Planet Doom.  A confused expression planted on his face.

            "Vhat does vit vatter?" Sven asked as he walked into the cockpit.  "Vust vas long vas ve're var vrom Planet Doom." He added.

            "Quite right." Princess Allura piped in. "And soon you'll all be guests in my magnificent kingdom of Planet Arus." She added, and then smiled noticing the happy expressions on her savior's faces.  'I just hope there's some of my Planet's greatness left' she added to herself with a sigh.

***

            Back on Planet Doom, General Mantra groveled at the feet of his king. "Imbeciles!" The mighty Lord Zarkon growled as his dark witch Haggar stood at his side cackling.  "Explain to me… how a few… humans" he paused, spiting at the word, "broke into my throne room, freed the Princess of Arus, stole a fighter ship, and escaped off Planet Doom."  He bellowed.  

            Haggar cackled in her blue skin, "Shows what happens when incompetents are left in charge sire." Her voice scratched, smiling a black-toothed smile at the sight of the most powerful General in Zarkon's army squirming.

General Mantra bowed even lower, struggling for a reply. "Lord… I will return the Princess of Arus to you and the heads of those spacemen mounted on your wall within the next moon."  He vowed.  "I swear it." He added.

"See that you do…" Zarkon's intimidating formed leaned down to only a few inches from the General's head, "Because, if you don't, your head will be mounted in their place." He growled.


	4. Home Coming

Disclaimer: Don't worry, I didn't steal them. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. K? :-)  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is short, but I kinda thought it should stand alone. Don't worry though, to make up for it's shortness I'm going to upload chapter 5 tonight as well. OK? :-)  
  
~Luxx  
  
  
  
  
  
Home Coming:  
  
Hunk's heavy head rested on his hands as he leaned on the back on the co- pilot seat. Noise filled the background as everyone caught up on the history of Planet Arus. Turns out it used to be one of the strongest and most glorified planets. Princess Allura spoke of all the peace her planet had brought to 'her' universe. Hunk's heart felt a sting at that thought. His and his friend's home was gone for them, possibly forever. The way Pidge had put it was that the only possibility of returning would be the appearance of another trapoidal… which somehow didn't seem too likely. The Princess had continued to explain how once Planet Arus had fallen under a heavy attack from Zarkon, the other peaceful planets received a vicious domino effect. In fact, every planet that hadn't taken up an alliance with Zarkon had become completely enslaved. Hunk wanted to know more about Zarkon, but, try as he may, the Princess only answered his questions with a stunned expression and the sentence: He comes from the donli (devil). SO yeah… not the most informative response.  
  
Shaking his head at the unpleasant thoughts, hunk began to focus out a window. That's when he saw it. "Hey! There it is!" Hunk cried over to his friends. "Look at that…" he added in astonishment. Three moons danced around a planet filled of pink and green atmospheric swirls, with one brilliant star gleaming so vibrantly that it left the planet showered in its glow.  
  
Princess Allura leaned close to the main window as the 5 spacemen hovered behind her. A smile crept across her face as she felt their decent with one thought in min… 'home'. The landing prongs dug into Arus' soil with a thump and the princess wasted no time bolting outside the escape hatch. However, Princess Allura's eyes teared over as soon as her planets scars were seen. Where a once lush and beautiful lake meadow had loomed now stood only charred grounds and death. Fish littered the dried lake and a few skeletal animals could be seen inching their way into the hole in hopes of finging a small pool of water. "Arus…" was all the Princess could manage to whisper out.  
  
"Princess…" Keith started as he walked to her side struggling for words, "I'm so sorry." Allura's water-filled blue eyes matched his in less then a second.  
  
"I will right this." Allura swore. "All this can be born anew now that I have returned. My people will aid me." She added proudly with a regal wave of her hand.  
  
Keith gave her a small grin… just as Lance walked up to spoil the moment. "Say Princess… I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but I'm seeing any people around here." Lance stated. Keith shot Lance daggers for his words, but Allura mearly smiled and guided Lance by the hand towards a large ravine several feet away.  
  
For the fist time Lance had nothing to say. Thousands of feet below them rested a white castle, surrounded by a now dried moat, with hundreds of tiny charred house littered around it. "People of Arus!" Princess Allura screamed down to the meek people venturing out of their homes, "I have returned!" 


	5. Voltron

Disclaimer: Don't mine ~ Don't sue!  
  
  
  
A/N: Someone once told me that instead of making a story a song fic I could just tell you a song to use as a theme for the chapter and then you all could maybe DL it for something to help while reading it. Anyway, I thought I'd give it a try, so for this chapter I'm suggesting the song to place it to is Benny Cassette's 'Watch your back'. Anyway, hopefully that was helpful. Don't forget to R/R!  
  
~Luxx  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Voltron  
  
Getting down to the villagers wasn't the hard part… getting Princess Allura away from them however was another story. Princess Allura made sure to visit every home and every one of her subjects, which would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that her 5 chaperones had been hugged and kissed countless times as well and now all bore smidges of lipstick and sweat of others hanging to their clothes… Pidge, however, got the worst of the torture though; fore out of all the women in the village, not one had missed the opportunity to pinch his cheeks red.  
  
"Ack!" Pidge cried out as a large woman squeezed his skin.  
  
"Come on Pidge," Lance smirked a few feet away, "Be a man about it." He added as a beautiful girl flung herself into his embrace. "See?" He couldn't resist adding. Pidge would have said something quick and witty at this point, if not for the fact that a whole trio of old woman had located his cheeks. Pidge decided to run and hide instead.  
  
At some point in the welcome, Allura had met up with a few of her personal guards, a wise family advisor, and even her old Nanny. The advisor's name was Coran, and after the Princess had been taken he had taken over her duties and held the people together as best he could. The nanny was… well she was Nanny. The large woman held Allura so long that Keith actually worried she might crush her. Now that Coran and Nanny had joined their party it left Keith a little calmer… but not really enough to make too large a difference. Keith never left Princess Allura's side since they had landed. The fact that Keith was a very cautious person as it was, and now that he had to worry about Zarkon and his crazy generals coming after his crew as well as a kidnapped Princess… well that just turned him into one immensely annoying party pooper. "Princess Allura, I really think we should get you inside that castle, an attack could strike any moment." He pleaded again for the 100th time. Princess Allura simply gave him a stern look and moved on with Nanny and Coran following suit, and a defeated Keith dragging in tow.  
  
A whipping sound could be heard escaping Sven's mouth, followed by a sea of his 3 giggling shipmates. Sven turned his eyes to the 50 homes still waiting ahead before pleading to Lance. "So… vou tink Kiet vould votice if ve vere to…eh… step vout?" He innocently suggested.  
  
Lance's face was overtaken by a huge grin, "Now your thinkin' Sven!" He announced with a slap to Sven's back. Waiting a few moments for Keith, Coran, Nanny, the Princess, Hunk, and Pidge to casually take the lead; the two Lieutenants wasted no time escaping towards the massive castle. "Wow…" Lance marveled at the castle.  
  
"How she vever survived vall vis devastation I'll vever understand." Sven put in, referring to the castle. The huge castle was sealed in white marble and surrounded by a dry moat… well; actually, it looked to be surrounded by more of a deep and jagged ravine now. The building reached up as tall as the highest trees and, strangely, bore no weapons, at least none that were visible. Sven reached down and began inspecting the drawbridge mechanism while Lance occupied himself by finding some planks for starting across.  
  
"Hey Sven!" Lance called over as he set the plank down as a makeshift bridge to the castle, "That thing probably needs a code or something, might as well just get in with this." He informed as he started across the shaky plank.  
  
Sven sighed and rose to follow his friend's lead when a load mechanical roar quickly filled his ears. Then it hit him. "Lance!" Sven screamed, "Vatch your back!" At that moment a dozen laser beams poured from the blue and down onto the village. Screams filled the air as a hundred fighters buzzed through the sky, lead by one immense red warship… which currently felt like playing target practice with Lance.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Keith!" Hunk cried as people rushed in every direction for cover, "We need to get out of the open." A laser zinged into the building behind Hunk. "And we need to do it now!" He bellowed as he hoisted Pidge by the back of his shirt and made for the nearest house.  
  
"We need to get the Princess to safety!" Coran cried as he and Nanny tried to shield Allura from the mayhem.  
  
"Right!" Keith agreed as Hunk and Pidge joined them. "Coran, you get the Princess and Nanny out of here and we'll cover…" Pidge cut Keith off.  
  
"Sven and Lance! Dammit!" The small man cursed. "There gone, we cant leave them without any cover!" He screamed over the cries and explosions surrounding them.  
  
Everyone turned to the Captain and Keith knew he needed to make a decision and he needed to make it now. "Alright! Coran, take the Princess and Nanny to safety," He ordered and then quickly handed a blaster to the Princess, " And don't hesitate to use that." He added with a torn look.  
  
An outraged look overtook Nanny and Coran as they both simultaneously started screaming objections to leaving the Princess with such little protection. "Look!" Keith finally intervened, "My men are out there and they need my help! I'll be damned if I'm going to just leave them out there to die!" His words silenced the two nuisances and before he knew it Princess Allura had her arms wrapped around him whispering words of courage. Keith locked eyes with her for what seemed like eternity before he turned and bolted into the battle, Hunk and Pidge charging bravely beside him, while Coran, Nanny, and the Princess ran in the opposite direction for safety.  
  
~~  
  
"Lance!" Sven cried out as he saw a beam cause the Lieutenant to lose his footing. Sven could only stare wide-eyed as Lance hung one-handed onto the wobbling plank with laser fire dancing around his body. Sven fired as best he could with his tiny weapon at the ship, but to no avail. Then he noticed other beams shooting up at the ship from behind him.  
  
"Sven! Cover Me!" Keith ordered as he made a mad dash for Lance. Sven didn't hesitate as he watched his Captain duck and roll to miss the shots. Keith finally reached the abyss and stretched a hand out to Lance, only to be out of reach. Lance's arm stretched as far as he could manage, causing him to almost lose his frail grip. Then it happened. One true blast sent the plank into the gorge, and Lance along with it. "No!" Keith cried as he reached for his friend but grasping only air.  
  
Lance fell for what seemed like forever, screaming out the entire time, that is until he realized he had stopped. Lance stood and glanced from Keith's shocked face to his feet, which were currently being supported by an almost translucent red platform. "Ok…This definitely wasn't here before." Lance said to himself as another blast rocked the canyon he had dropped into. Looking further into the ground he was amazed to see the source of the beam supporting him was what caused the quake. Rising out of the ground was a huge red mechanical…cat? Lance shook his head and rubbed his eyes before looking again. "Whoa…" Lance whispered as he was lowered to the height of the head. The mouth of the giant opened revealing a pilot's seat and command console. A scream from what sounded like Pidge shook Lance from his trance and he quickly hurried into the cat. Within a millisecond he knew everything and anything about the machine, almost as if it were a part of himself. Then he was airborne.  
  
"Pidge!" Hunk called as he hurried to his little buddy's side. "You OK?" He asked worriedly, but Pidge wasn't listening. Hunk looked up to see what held Pidge's attention and almost fainted. A giant red…cat… had landed in front of the 4 fighters and was currently firing like mad at the warship.  
  
"Lance?!" Keith called out in disbelief. The giant head tuned and looked at Keith and then turned a mighty roar towards the canyon. As if from nowhere, four more giants rose from the Abyss. Keith wasted no time and made for the black lion, Sven charged to the blue, Hunk the yellow, and Pidge to the green. Within moments the five cats were airborne and making quick work of their attackers.  
  
On the ground below, the Princess was shocked to hear her people's screams of terror transform into cheers. "Oh my god…" She whispered as she saw the battle. "It's Voltron!" She finished and quickly joined Nanny and Coran in celebration.  
  
~~  
  
Inside the blood red warship, Zarkon's General Mantra sat in the control room shouting in fury. "No!!" He screamed as he fired his arm at a random soldier, turning the poor soul into dust. "It cant be! Voltron is just a legend!" He screamed as he smashed his fists down onto a console.  
  
"Sir." A soldier called from his spot by a large screen. "Our numbers have dropped to only 4 and our shields have diminished to only 13%. One more hit will destroy us." The blue pointy-eared soldier finished.  
  
General Mantra fired at the soldier with out hesitation and turned his attention to Voltron. He noticed the Black Lion led all attacks, the blue and red lions worked simultaneously together as wingmen, and the yellow and green lions were also teamed. "Retreat!" He suddenly ordered as he stared at the display with disgust. "I will return Volron, and when I do I will be prepared to destroy you…" He growled.  
  
~~  
  
"We've got them on the run!" Pidge whooped as he watched the ships blast away from the castle.  
  
"Good job team!" Keith spoke into his intercom. "Now lets land and find the Princess." He added. Sven's whipping sound echoed through the intercom as they landed with a snicker.  
  
No sooner had the 5 men grouped themselves in front of the lions then a crowd of people rushed upon them. The Princess hurried to the front of the crowd while Nanny and Coran tripped and struggled behind her to follow. "Voltron…" was all the Princess could manage to say. 


	6. Visitor

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Hey all. So, I guess I should apologize for such a cheesy chapter 5. But I really needed a way to get everyone the lions n stuff. No worries though, this chapter is going to be anything but normal. :-)  
  
~Luxx  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Visitor  
  
"What's a voltron?" Pidge asked the shocked Princess as he leaned on the green lion's paw.  
  
"Voltron is a legendary robot my father had created in the days of old. When my father, King Alfore, passed Voltron disappeared. Voltron has waited so many years to find the ones worthy of piloting him. You must all be strong in your destinies for Voltron to have chosen you as the voltron force." The princess explained.  
  
"But Princess, we're not even from this universe…" Keith half- heartedly argued.  
  
"But you are now." Princess Allura responded. The 5 explorer's shoulders all visibly slumped as the thought of never getting home became a very real possibility. "Please, say you'll all stay here and defend us." Allura pleaded.  
  
Keith glanced from teammate to teammate. "Of course we will Princess." He answered and the Princess' face erupted in happiness.  
  
****2 months later*****  
  
Hunk sat in the main room of the Castle of Lions playing a game of chess with Sven, and winning one might add. The castle had cleaned up nicely. Pidge had helped greatly to update the defenses and such. A radar screen bleeped and showed a large green drop, a lion, making its way towards the castle. Hunk leaned back in his chair and sighed as he watched Sven scratch his head in confusion at the chess game. Hunk's mind's eye flashed scenes of the last couple of months. Since the day they had first discovered Voltron, they hadn't had a moments rest. The battles against Zarkon's fleets or ro-beasts weren't exactly challenging, but strenuous none the less. It had gotten quieter though, in fact, Zarkon hadn't even come close to Planet Arus within the last week. That kind of behavior was what really worried Hunk. A loud crash and Sven's curses filled the air and broke Hunk from his thoughts as they began to pick up the pieces of the game off the floor.  
  
***  
  
Zarkon sat in his throne room and impatiently watched the clock hang from the mounted head of General Mantra. The General had been the first to battle Voltron, and lost. Zarkon grinned to himself as he thought of the day he had taken Mantra's head. A sharp ring suddenly echoed through out the throne room and Zarkon quickly made his way towards the lowest docking bay.  
  
As soon as he entered the bay he could see a black and blue ship approaching for landing. All but the pilot's windows were coated in black paste so to keep away the sun and the ship reeked of dark magick and wickedness. As the ship settled a bridge extended from the door to the floor and Hagar appeared. Zarkon watched, not the witch, but what followed her. A cloaked man glided behind the blue skinned hag as they approached Zarkon.  
  
"I can smell the evil on you stranger." Zarkon spoke as the Hagar and her follower came to a stop a few feet in front of him. "What is he?" Zarkon asked, as he looked the man up and down, feeling the vibes of vengeance and death radiate off him. Zarkon had sent Hagar out over a week ago to find something capable of destroying Voltron and bringing Arus back under his control, but this man looked nothing more then a man of retribution.  
  
"I am so much more then just a man of retribution." The man suddenly spoke as his red eyes bore into Zarkon's. "I am death incarnate, the sum of all your worst fears, and a force not to be reckoned with."  
  
Zarkon wasn't going to admit it, but every word escaping the stranger's mouth sent a shiver up Zarkon's spine… and that's exactly what Zarkon wanted. A yellow and black grin split on Hagar's face as she watched Zarkon's reaction. "Sire," Hagar cackled as her blue cat leaped into her bony arms. "Voltron is but a machine, a machine that the pilot controls." Zarkon's arms crossed impatiently as he waited for the Hagar to get to a point. "You see Sire, we've been going about this all wrong. We must not focus on destroying Voltron itself, but on taking out the pilots."  
  
"Witch, what good will it do us to destroy the pilots if they can simply be replaced." Zarkon argued.  
  
"Sire," Hagar hissed, "Who said anything about killing them?" Hagar's skin cracked and peeled as her smile grew even more and she placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Meet Latrakvah…a pure Nosferatu."  
  
Zarkon could barely believe this was true. A Nosferatu…and a pure one at that, now stood in the landing bay, and Zarkon suddenly became very aware of the fact that his thoughts were being read by this…Latrakvah. "Why are you going to help us Latrakvah?" Zarkon addressed the pale man. "What's in this for you?"  
  
"Zarkon, you are the most despised a hated evil warlord on this side of the galaxy. I admire that in you." Latrakvah hissed as he removed the hood of his cloak to expose a head of black curls. "But as far as evil goes, you must understand, I am malevolence, traitorousness, hate, greed, pain, and death in one. The word evil hardly does me justice." He added as his blood red eyes pulsated with a life of their own. "This voltron stands for everything that disgusts me, and to have the opportunity to destroy it is welcomed. I will succeed where you and so many of yours have failed. I will bring Voltron to the side of evil by turning its pilots into the followers of Nosferatu. I shall make them vampires." Latrakvah finished with a sneer.  
  
Zarkon grinned and swooped an arm towards the door. "Welcome to my castle. I can see you and I will be getting along perfectly." Latrakvah and Zarkon headed off to prepare a ship for Latrakvah's departure to Arus as Hagar faded into her dark lair and watched what was transpiring in her tiny pool of black water. Hagar called out to her dark forces and forced her pool to show her the predicted future. As images filled the blackness, an insane cackle echoed through the castle. Hagar had seen the future, and within a few days time, Voltron would be under the control of darkness. 


End file.
